Trials and Tribulations
by SylverCross
Summary: Duo is the heir to Rome and Heero is a gladiator. nuff said. This story writes itself so I can't promise anything but I'm trying for a 1x2 lemon
1. Chapter 1

Working Title: Gundam Wing/Gladiator.  
  
Author: Black Pheonix  
  
The clash of the iron sword, the cheer of the gathered crowd, the smell of another mands blood, these are all aspects of the life of an ancient roman gladiator.  
  
Beggers and theives thrown into the collasium, punishment for their crimes and amusement for the upper class rats.  
  
Many men enteres and at the end, only one leaves the ring alive, something not even one.  
  
But than there came one. A single man from the unknown lands, thrown into the thick of the gladiators life and leaving once again, victorious.  
  
This man, the rats, 'Perfect Soldier'. A ragged 16 year old boy of sorts. No one knew him before he entered the rings and outside the crowd, noone knew him whence he left. Everyone loved him through, or admired his skill in the very least, his assassins precision. And the ladies loved his child like beauty. Mussed brown hair that falls into his cold, cobalt blue eyes and chisled, deadly serious face.  
  
~~~~  
  
@  
  
~~~~  
  
Upon the royal balcony seat, another beauty graced the crowds of the barbaric ring. Duo Maxwell, heir to the Roman Empire and by far the most desired man to enter an soon to rule, Rome.  
  
At the tender age of 15, he is pampared to the point of being a spoiled brat and yet he is gentle and caring, everywhere but in the gladiators area that is.  
  
His father doesn't know, can not know that Duo is the masked fighter all dressed in black(1) known as 'Shinigami', it would mean a hundred lashes for him. But Duo would never give ti up, the fighting, the feel of another mans flesh cut and peirced upon his blade, the adrenaline rush, it was all too much fun for him, to much a joy and part of his life to let it all pass by and sit upon the thrown, and I don't mean the one that needs to be emptied everyday(2).  
  
~~~~  
  
@  
  
~~~~  
  
"Yuy, you are MY Gladiator, MY perfect soldier. There is only one gladiator left in all of Rome that not only stands undefeted, but with the highest body count and the longest running without sustaining a single injury. You must kill him." Dr.J lectured Heero again, though it didn't matter, Heero Yuy listened with quiet indignation and wrote his own mission peramiters in his mind.  
  
"Ninmu Ryoku" Heero's expression never changed, he simply turned and wen tabout his work for the day, sharpening his blades and cleaning the blood from his otherwise spotless armour before working through his training katas. The norms of the 'Perfect Soldier'  
  
~~~~  
  
@  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm Bored!" Duo whines, ever since the tournament started, he had been sitting on the edge of his seat or bouncing off the walls in anticpation of his scheduled fight with the 'Perfect Soldier' as the crowd refered to him. Now he was just plain bored! It had been 3 weeks since the beginning of the tournament nd there was still another 2 to go! BORING! He had nothing to do but practive, watch the games as men died at other mens swords, and pikes, and sometimes the archers bow, but inevitably, he had to WAIT.  
  
Duo hated waiting, he was definatly not known for his patience, that was his fathers, Solos, area of expertice. Solo had to be patient of he would have killed his disobedient, rambunctious son many, many years ago.  
  
~~~~  
  
@  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
(1) Okay, I admit it, I kinda stole this line from The Mask Of Zorro.  
  
(2) Yet another movie steel. this time, Everafter  
  
I couldn't help it! *laughs* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
AN: Okay, the chapters are going to very in length, sorry bout that, the story is writing itself heh.  
  
In the giant audience room, tables were set in an Elizabethan style for the nobles and the Kings closest friends and advisors.  
  
The tables were laden down with food and at the table that occupied the dead center of the room and the eye of every person in the room sat the honored guests of the night, the next days battlers, The Perfect Soldier and Shinigami.  
  
Solo sighed, surrounding him were his many advisors and friends but his mind was elsewhere. His son, Duo, had excused himself from the nights activities complainong of feeling ill and needing rest. Solo sincerely hoped his son was alright, he was his only heir and not many people lived through sicknesses in this time of post war festivities. The war had drawn forth a magnitude of death which brough with it new plagues of illnesses, some mil dand some lasting through till death whence they part.  
  
~~~~  
  
@  
  
~~~~  
  
Kool! I'm eating dinner with the Perfect Soldier! and I get to spend the whole night with him to learn his tricks as he will get to know mine. *insert mental laughter here* and I get away with it too! My dad doesn't even know its me up here! Right in front of him.?  
  
While Duo was lost in though with a stupid grin on his face, not that anyone could see it with his cloak covering his face, Dr.J stepped forward to make introductions.  
  
"Heero, I'd liek you to meet your Ultimate opponent. Shinigami, this is my protoge, Heero Yuy, My Perfect Soldier.  
  
Duo, unable to hold the remark back, deepened his voice and spoke for the first time anyone has known. " He is not perfect until he has defeated me. "  
  
At this remark, Heero snorted and commenced eating, his mind churning as he wanders what this Shinigami feels he needs to hide: He's ugly? He's disfigured beyond respectable bounds? He's a SHE?! at this thought Heero chuckled coldly, feeling even more certain that he would win this fight tomorrow and successfuly complete the mission Dr.J set out before him. Kill Shinigami, kill the 'God Of Death'.  
  
When dinner ended, everybody proceeded to their own rooms, including Heero and Duo though Duo only returned to his chambers because his father was bound to check on him before retiring to bed himself.  
  
Solo made his way to his sons room, worry and dread creasing his silver brow.  
  
When he entered the room, he smiles softly there was Duo, curled up on his bed fast asleep... well, he looked like he was asleep (hehe). He walked over to his son, kissed him on the forhead and retired to his own room on the other side of the palace.  
  
A soft smirk crossed Duo's face as his father left. Promptly he jumped from bed and readied for a night with the ever famious Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy.  
  
~~~~  
  
@  
  
~~~~  
  
Heero paced the room he was to share with Shinigami, not at all pleased that there was only one bed in the room, not that he planed on sleeping in a room with someone who might attempt to assassinate him in the middle of the night.  
  
Sitting down at the table that was layed out with food ment to be one of the two's final meal, he waited for this infamous Shinigami, to make his appearance. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Moments after he sat down, the door burst open and the boy he had supped with bounded inot the room dressed in the same black cloak as before, clearly not going to reveal himself this night.  
  
The boys look at each other silently for a moment before Duo shut the door. The rooms illumination, 2 hanging candles by the door, one on the nightstand by the bed and a candalebra on the table, really didn't do much to show the room, or the boys features.  
  
Duo grinned at him from under the shrowding shadows of the cloaks hood. This was oging to be a fun night..  
  
  
  
~~~To Be Continued ~~~  
  
AN: Okay, I'm sorry if this makes no sense, i was writing it during science class and I kept losing my train of thought cause the teacher kept staring at me *snickers* And I havn't had a chance to revise the chapters and make them sensable. I've got exams next week, so maybe if I get the rest of the chapters up today, I can edit them and fix it all up nice (hehe) when I get the exams over and done with.  
  
gomen nasai minna-san  
  
~Black Pheonix 


	3. Chapter 3

The moonlight on the sundial showed it to be the midnight hour as Duo and Heero stopped starting at eachother with a manic grin and a dangerous glare.  
  
Duo shifting his gaze to the only bed in the room then back to Heero.  
  
"I was here first, as I get the bed. " Duo snorted att his, he was royalty after all, he shouldn't have to sleep on the floor! But alas, Heero didn't know that, no one but his close friend and trusted advisor, Wufei, know he was playing gladiator.  
  
Heero noticed the look of disgust on Duo's face, though barely, the hood still in the way, on the though of sleeping on the floor and he smirked, "I'm surprised! Your a gladiator are you not? Then why the look of disgust? Sleepong on the floor should be natural to you by now. " Again, Heero smirked, this was his chance to get this mysterious boy in black to reveal himself.  
  
Duo sputtered, this was going to get him in troubl, though he never lied and he wasn't going to start doing so now. Removing his cloak, he set it on the floor, he wore some servant garbs underneath that he had Wufei get for him.  
  
"I am Prince Duo, heir to the thrown and Emperor Solo's only son. " At this, Heero's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line. This explained alot. Prince Duo's 'absence' at dinner and the games between best fighters.  
  
"Prince Duo?" Heero dropped onto one knee in respect as his mind wandered over tomorrows events. This was going to complicate things dramatically. His mission was to kill Shinigami, but did Dr.J know that Shinigami was Prince Duo in disguise? Probably not.  
  
Duo looked at the gladiator bowed before him and sighed, this was not what he wanted to happen.  
  
"Heero. Rise. There is no need for this formality here. We are both gladiators and I don't want you treating me like anything else."  
  
Heero rose to his feet again, his mind reeling, never in all his life had he failed a mission, and now he didn't have a choice lest Emperor Solo founds out by who and how his son was killed.  
  
Duo sighed again, sitting down on the bed as he wtched Heero, of all the things for him to run into, he had to run into a noble gladiator who liked the emperor and his son.  
  
"You should know as well as I that tomorrows fight cannot be stopped. Either way, one of us must die tomorrow."  
  
Heero growled at that and settled onto the bed next to Duo, a glare worthy of a war vetran placed firmly on his dangeriously cold face. It was cleart hat Heero would not harm the prince let alone kill him without some serious provoking.  
  
He neeeded a way to make Heero fight him tomorrow or there was going to be hell to pay. Looking sideways at Heero gain, he pondered what to do.  
  
"Heero... we have to fight tomorrow, if my father finds out, I'll be dead anyway. I'd rather die by your hand than his. "  
  
Heero listened, he thought about what Duo was saying and came to the same conclision he came to before, he could not fight this boy.  
  
"For the last time Prince, I will not fight you and you cannot make me."  
  
With that said, Heero moves to get off the bed and let Duo sleep, what he didn't expect was to be tackled to the floor and have a foot shoved against the back of his throat, crushing his adams apple against the floor, cutting off his breathing.  
  
Reaching back, Heero grabbed Duo's food and twisted, forcing Duo to remove the pressure from the back of his neck and to fall indignantly to the floor where Heero straddled his hips, pinning his arms to his side, and leaned down on his shoulder to keep him from moving.  
  
Duo smirked up at him, only angering him more, this is what Duo wanted.  
  
"To get out of fighting tomorrow, one of us has to die tonight, so come on. Kill me. "  
  
As tempted as Heero was to kill this infuriating boy, he could not do so, it would lead to disaster, so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed him.  
  
In surprise, Duo's jaw dropped open and Heero took the opprotunity to slip his tongue into Duo's mouth and taste the violet eyed beauty beneath him.  
  
Duo's shock didn't last long, instead of the revoltion Heero had been expecting, Duo started to kiss him back, beginning a new battle. A war of tongues and dominance. The battle was only won by Heero because Duo had little experience in the romance department. This didn't stop Duo's moan as his eyes slid shut, or stop him from craning his neck to get the most he could out of this kiss.  
  
Pulling back, Heero gave Duo a small, rare smile, panting slightly. Duo was more disheveled then Heero, his eyes snapping open when Heero pulled away, making a mewling noise deep in his throat of disappointment.  
  
"We can't do this Duo, " Heero ground out, his smile fading back into his cold exterior. "The bed is yours for the night, I'm sleeping on the floor." And with that he climbed off Duo and the bed, blew out the candles on the main table and the ones beside the bed, leaving the room barely illuminated by the candles hung on the wall next to the door.  
  
Duo huffed when Heero stood and proceeded to blow out the candles, watching him as he moved around the room. Heero really was very handsome, gorgeous even, though his cold exterior made him unapprochable at the best of times and downright terrifying the rest of the time. \\Which also makes him mysterious and even sexy in a dark sort of way.\\ Duo thought to himself with a little smirk, which didn't go un-noticed by Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
@  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kovanicka: Sorry I took so long to update... Well, here's chapter 3. I got more on the way. Hope everyone who is actually reading this, likes it. 


End file.
